Motín vol2
by B1329-0
Summary: Después del incidente del Hospital, Clarice se encuentra ante una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida; y dispone de poco tiempo para tomarla. -EPÍLOGO UP! Y CERRADO-
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando escribí "Motín" hice una 2ª parte **_(debido al aburrimiento estival y tal...)_**; pero no me terminaba de animar a subirle... hasta hace unos días. Y bueno, ya que estaba escrito, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer con él? Así que aquí está... "desfragmentado" en tres partes **_(creo recordar que eran tres...)_** que iré subiendo en estos días.**

**Nada más que añadir... así que... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>—Chilton ha telefoneado<em> —anunció Crawford, sin levantar la mirada de su escritorio, cuando Clarice entró en su despacho. Al escuchar las palabras, la chica se posicionó frente a él y esperó que continuara hablando—; _Lecter será castigado por lo ocurrido anoche._

_—¿Castigado?_ —preguntó Clarice elevando su ceja izquierda. Crawford no pareció escuchar la pregunta de la joven y esta, contrariada se acercó al escritorio de su superior—. _¿Puedo saber el motivo del castigo?_

_—¿El intento de asesinato a un compañero y la retención futura agente federal la parece poco motivo, Starling?_ —respondió él mirándola por primera vez desde su llegada. Clarice abrió la boca sorprendida; pero no dijo nada. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y resopló impaciente apartando la mirada de la de Crawford.

_—Jason le amenazó físicamente y Lecter se defendió, señor._ —dijo ella en tono paciente mientras cerraba los ojos—._ Lo explico en ese informe que tiene bajo sus manos._

_—¿Acaso le está defendiendo, Starling? La recuerdo que estamos hablando de un hombre que ha asesinado a casi veinte personas._

_—Yo estuve presente y puedo asegurarle que no le atacó por placer_ —respondió enfrentándose a él.

Crawford se acomodó en su sillón y cruzando las manos sobre su pecho se preparó para la disputa que estaba a punto de comenzar. Clarice, sabiendo que aquello no terminaría brevemente, se sentó frente a Crawford.

_—Le conoce desde hace un mes, ¿ya es capaz, Starling, de saber cuando ataca por placer y cuando no? Eso sería un gran avance_ —respondió mostrando una cínica sonrisa.

_—No creo que haya que ser un agente experimentado para saber cuando un hombre se está defendiendo de la agresión de otro_ —contraatacó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_—Entonces, ¿qué hizo Lecter para que el señor Jason Matthews le atacara de esa manera?_ —Crawford había buscado esa situación desde que la chica entró en su despacho; deseaba ver como la futura agente salía de aquel paso.

_—Me defendió…_ —musitó ella repasando con la mirada el borde del escritorio.

_—Hable más alto, Starling. No la he entendido_ —Clarice bufó. No entendía por qué su superior la estaba atacando de aquella manera; ella se había limitado a hacer su trabajo lo mejor que sabía.

_—He dicho que me defendió, señor_ —respondió en voz alta.

_—¿Es fue antes o después de que la retuviera?_

_—Lecter no me retuvo, señor_ —Crawford sonrió. Con un gesto teatral, levantó los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y comenzó a leer.

_—"A las doce y veinte de la noche del dieciséis de Febrero del presente año, tras proceder a la detención y reubicación de los instigadores del motín del Hospital Psiquiátrico Penitenciario de Baltimore, el agente del FBI _-división de Ciencias del Comportamiento-_ Jack Crawford, encontró a la estudiante Clarice Starling en el interior de la celda del doctor Hannibal Lecter. La celda estaba parcialmente cubierta por la sangre de uno de los presos, así como la ropa de Lecter y el pasillo"_ —cerró la boca con tranquilidad y depositó la carpeta en el escritorio, uniendo sus manos y apoyándolas sobre ella. Clarice le observó durante unos segundos, esperando la continuación.

_—¿Y?_ —preguntó al ver que Crawford no reaccionaba.

_—Y eso es parte es mi informe, Starling._

_—No está completo, señor_ —Crawford alzó las cejas sorprendido.

_—Por supuesto que no lo está. Tan solo he leído una breve fragmento de las diez páginas que forman el informe._

_—¿En qué parte de este se menciona que salí ilesa y que el Doctor Lecter me mantuvo a salvo, señor?_ —Crawford sonrió con amargura ante la pregunta de Clarice. Ella trató por todos los medios de mantener una actitud firme ante su superior. Sabía que no debía mostrarse arrogante, que aquello podría hacerla perder puntos; pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y jugaría sus cartas todo lo bien que pudiera.

_—Entre nosotros, Starling; Lecter se merece más castigo del que Chilton pueda proporcionarle_ —sonrió pasando a Clarice el resto del informe—._ Dormir en el suelo, prohibirle el aseo diario o no limpiarle la celda dos semanas, no es nada comparable con lo que debería pasar._

_—No_ —respondió Clarice ojeando los papeles. Crawford se incorporó levemente y la miró con dureza; ella no apartó la vista del informe.

_—No, ¿qué? Starling_ —la chica soltó una risa de incredulidad.

_—Que como novela de ficción es perfecta, señor; pero eso no es lo que sucedió anoche_ —se mordió el labio inferior valorando sus palabras y continuó—._ Al menos no está todo lo que sucedió anoche._

_—Está la parte que yo presencié, Starling._

_—¿Y mi parte? ¿Qué ocurre con mi declaración?_ —se puso en pie.

_—¿Es incorrecto que Lecter la obligara a entrar en la celda?_ —preguntó fríamente—. _Eso fue lo que dijo anoche._

_—No creo que el termino correcto sea _"obligar"_, señor._

_—¿Entonces? ¿Tiene alguna palabra más apropiada para describir como un psicópata la metió en su celda?_ —Clarice tragó saliva.

_—No hubo violencia._

_—La agarró del brazo, si mal no recuerdo_ —respondió mientras buscaba el informe de Clarice—. _Si, mire, aquí lo detalla._

_—Estaba bloqueada y él me hizo reaccionar. Ni me obligó ni uso la violencia; simplemente me ayudó._

_—La ayudó_ —Crawford cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se relajó en la silla—. _El doctor Lecter, la ayudó…_

_—Así es, señor. El doctor Lecter me ayudó_ —la joven notaba como poco a poco volvía a perder los nervios—. _De no ser por él, los demás presos me hubieran atacado._

_—Entonces, va a ser verdad lo que dice el diario La Actualidad Nacional ¿no, Starling?_ —Clarice le fulminó con la mirada y Crawford recuperó su posición en la silla—._** "La novia de Frankenstein"**_ —recalcó con fingida voz tenebrosa.

_—Con todos mis respetos, señor, usted mantiene una gran animadversión hacia el doctor Lecter, algo totalmente comprensible habida cuenta de lo ocurrido con el agente Graham hace ocho años, y precisamente ese odio es el que le hace…_

_—Si por mi fuera, ese hijo de puta llevaría muerto esos ocho años, Starling_ —Crawford se había puesto en píe haciendo retroceder a la chica en su asiento.

_—No es justo que le hagan pagar por algo que no ha hecho, señor._

_—¡Maldita sea, Starling! Si él ha conseguido esquivar a la muerte alegando problemas mentales, al menos que sea castigado de alguna manera._

_—Lo siento, señor, no puedo permitirlo. Es cierto que Lecter merece mucho por todos sus crímenes; pero no estaríamos actuando bien haciéndole cargar con cosas que no ha hecho._

_—¿Está de su parte, Starling? ¿Qué le dijo ese cabrón en la celda para comerla la cabeza?_ —Clarice notó como la furia comenzaba a correr por sus venas a toda velocidad. Pensó que debería calmarse si quería salir triunfante de aquella discusión—. _De todas maneras_ —continuó Crawford un poco más calmado—, _tenemos la versión de su compañera, Ardelia._

_—¿Qué versión? Ella llegó a la celda después que usted y…_

_—Y, por lo que nos ha comentado la señorita Mapp, hablaron durante la pasada noche._

_—No fue nada relevante y yo me encontraba bien. Es absurdo_ —Crawford miró a Clarice en silencio durante unos segundos y quitándose las gafas se dirigió a su intercomunicador.

_—Hágala pasar, por favor_ —su voz sonó ronca, como si llegara desde muy lejos.

_—¿Qué se supone que es esto?_ —Clarice se inclinó en el escritorio y su superior la ignoró—. _Señor, ¿qué es esto?_

La puerta se abrió y Clarice se giró a tiempo para ver entrar a su amiga al despacho de Crawford. Ardelia la sonrió con timidez y agarrándola del brazo, se sentó junto a ella.

_—Mapp, la he hecho llamar para comunicarla que, a partir de ahora, ayudará a Starling en la elaboración del perfil de Lecter_ —Ardelia miró emocionada a Clarice—. _Tengo entendido que trabajan bien en conjunto y esto las hará avanzar con rapidez._

_—Señor, tengo a Lecter a punto de…_

_—También he de comunicarlas, ahora que trabajan en equipo, que el doctor Lecter será trasladado dentro de tres días a Memphis. Chilton me informó de ello también._

_—¿Señor…?_

_—La senadora Martin, tras descubrir nuestro _"pequeño engaño"_, ha aceptado la ayuda de Lecter con la condición de este de ver en persona a la senadora. Chilton se ocupará de todo._

_—Chilton no tiene ni puta idea…_ —Clarice de dio cuenta enseguida de que había hecho aquel pensamiento en voz alta y avergonzada bajó la cabeza.

_—Estoy al corriente de su opinión, Starling y créame que la comparto; pero él es quien se ocupara de todo._

_—¿No se fía del FBI?_ —Crawford se encogió de hombros.

_—Se ha cansado de que una alumna de Quantico haya sacado más información a Lecter que él en todos los años que le ha tenido encerrado._

_—Y le ha llegado su oportunidad_ —Crawford y Clarice miraron a Ardelia, que se había mantenido en silencio desde su llegada—. _Eso si Lecter no se la juega…_

_—Mapp, una última cosa…_

_—¿Si, señor?_

_—Dijo que encontró a Starling nerviosa la pasada noche, ¿cierto?_

_—Bueno, si… claro que estaba nerviosa, pero es algo normal, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó_ —respondió ella mirando a su amiga.

_—¿Influenciada por lo que ocurrió? ¿A usted la pareció que Lecter había…?_

_—¡Basta!_ —saltó Clarice—. _Ardelia, no respondas a eso._

_—Starling, tranquilícese. Solo quiero que tenga en cuenta como vimos los demás la situación_ — Crawford se giró nuevamente hacia Ardelia y ella continuó con su explicación entornando los ojos.

_—Anoche encontré a Clarice nerviosa por la situación que había vivido; pero nada más. Conozco la entereza y la fuerza de mi amiga y se que nada la influenció ahí dentro._

_—Mencionó usted que habían hablado durante un largo rato._

_—¡Hablamos todas las noches!_ —respondió riendo—. _¿Es eso ahora un delito?_

_—No, no es un delito, señorita Mapp, pero puede llevarnos a entender un poco mejor la conducta de Starling_ —Ardelia miró a su amiga y esta cerró los ojos suspirando.

_—Tan solo he mostrado mi disconformidad sobre que el doctor Lecter sea castigado por salvarme anoche de la reyerta_ —explicó pacientemente.

_—Es un criminal, Clarice_ —recalcó Crawford

_—Es un criminal; pero anoche evitó que un asesino me violara._

_—Exponiéndose a que fuera el mismo quien llevara a cabo tal acto._

_—El doctor Lecter jamás haría eso. Son precisamente ese tipo de personas las que él…_ —Clarice respiró con fuerza y guardó silencio

_—¿Si, Starling? Por favor, continúe_ —la animó Crawford con un tono que la joven catalogó de burla—. _Que él se comería, ¿no?_

_—El doctor Lecter jamás haría eso_ —repitió con voz clara y segura.

_—Tenemos permiso de trasladar a Lecter al aeropuerto, Chilton nos ha concedido ese honor_ —dijo con ironía—, _lo que nos da también derecho a continuar entrevistándole hasta ese momento. Starling, si la retirara ahora de su labor, Lecter sospecharía, así que, si tiene que ir a visitarle, Ardelia irá con usted._

_—¿Por si Lecter intenta violarme, señor?_ —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

_—Más bien por si intenta montar un numerito a nivel derechos humanos sobre los castigos de Lecter —respondió su superior con la misma ironía._

_—Pues será mejor que te prepares, Dee. Anoche con todo el revuelo olvidé mi material en el hospital_

* * *

><p><strong>Y... ¡corten!<strong>

**Hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. Hay más, pero eso es otra historia y deberá ser contada en otra ocasión **_(mañana para ser precisos)_

*** Cosillas que hacen que me ego se agrande... a los MP o a RW.**

*** Cosillas que hacen que mi psicopatía se agrande... pues también, ¡que coño! Quiero leer de todo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Venga va... la segunda parte.**

**Aviso de que es más larga que la anterior y que hay más texto de lo normal **_(raro en mí, lo sé, lo sé)_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clarice caminaba varios metros por delante de Ardelia; la conversación con Crawford la había alterado demasiado y no quería exaltarse con su amiga.<p>

Las celdas estaban completamente en silencio; tras la juerga de la pasada noche, todos habían aprendido la lección y ni uno de los reclusos de la mazmorra se atrevió a mirarlas cuando atravesaron el pasillo.

A diferencia del resto de las visitas, la celda de Hannibal se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Clarice se paró frente a la puerta blindada mientras que su amiga prefirió quedarse fuera de la zona de visión del doctor, aunque eso no fuera problema para él a la hora de notar su presencia.

_—Veo que hoy viene acompañada, Clarice_ —su suave voz sonó desde el fondo de la celda—. _¿Tiene miedo _Jackie Boy_ de dejarla sola conmigo una vez más?_

_—Ardelia me ayudará a elaborar su perfil, doctor Lecter. Espero que no le importe_ —respondió ella.

_—¿Acaso debería molestarme su presencia, Clarice? ¿Su amiguita es una perra guardiana a la que Crawford ha encomendado la misión de protegerla?_ —preguntó Lecter. El tono de su voz sonaba más bajo de lo normal y Clarice entendió que debía encontrarse tumbado en la cama.

_—Es una buena estudiante, doctor Lecter_ —dijo Clarice mirando a su compañera—. _Me será de ayuda con el test que usted debe..._

_—¿Test?_ —preguntó él con cierto aire de despiste—. _¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Su test. Ese burdo instrumento con el cual quiere perfeccionarme._

_—No es mi test_ —se apresuró a corregir Clarice. Lecter rió desde dentro de su celda.

_—Por supuesto que no lo es_ —a pesar de la oscuridad, Clarice sabía perfectamente que Hannibal estaba mirándola fijamente en ese preciso instante—._ Usted es muchísimo más inteligente que el agente que preparó esas preguntas._

_—Doctor Lecter, anoche…_

_—Dejó olvidada su cartera, lo sé; pero lamento informarla de que no la tengo en mi poder. Chilton se hizo con ella cuando vino a verme esta mañana_ —segundos después, la luz blanquecina iluminó toda la celda. Hannibal cerró los ojos ante el repentino fogonazo y bajó la cabeza.

_—Doctor Lecter…_ —Clarice lo había visto. Había tenido tiempo suficiente, antes de que Hannibal bajara la cabeza para ver los golpes de su cara. Tenía un pequeño moratón en el ojo derecho y varias marcas por las mejillas.

_—Es el precio por hacer un favor a un cachorro federal_ —respondió sonriendo con amargura; clavando sus ojos en los de Starling.

Ardelia, quien al ver la claridad se había acercado a la puerta, miraba al doctor con la misma perplejidad que su amiga. Tanto el labio inferior como la ceja, estaban partidos y presentaban sendos regueros de sangre reseca, aun sin limpiar, que mostraban el camino que esta había tomado horas atrás.

_—Doctor Lecter_ —repitió Clarice pegando sus manos a la puerta—. _Hablaré con Chilton. Esto es…_

_—Agradezco su gesto, Clarice, pero dudo que sirviera para algo más que para otra tanda de tiernas caricias de Chilton._

_—Pero esto no se puede consentir, doctor Lecter_ —Ardelia notó el tono de preocupación en la voz de su amiga y se alarmó al pensar que, quizás, los periódicos no iban tan desencaminados con sus burdas insinuaciones.

_—Barney ha cuidado de mi de una manera muy eficiente. De no haberme sido denegado el acceso de agua en mi celda, estoy seguro que, incluso, me habría ayudado con las heridas._

_—¿Le han cerrado el agua?_ —Hannibal no dijo nada. Clarice se giró hacia su amiga—. _¿Crees que esto es correcto?_

_—Clarice…_

_—¡Por amor de Dios, Ardelia! ¿Una institución psiquiátrica que maltrata a los reclusos? —_respondió completamente fuera de sí.

_—No sabemos que ocurrió, Clarice, pudo hacérselo él mismo_ —Hannibal se echó a reír y las dos chicas le miraron.

_—Es obvio, futura y astuta agente Mapp, si no fuera por el hecho de que me hubiera resultado imposible realizarme ciertas lesiones. Por eso de la distancia de miembros y velocidad._

_—Pudo hacérselas chocando contra cualquier elemento de la celda_ —repuso Ardelia dando un paso al frente—. _La mesa, la estructura de la cama..._

_—¿Sin sacarme un ojo? Disculpe, pero, lo dudo —_Clarice esbozó una leve sonrisa; ella estaba ya acostumbrada al mordaz tono del doctor. Ardelia por el contrario se sintió ofendida ante tan sutil ataque.

_—Es médico. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que impacto es el necesario para… _—__respondió rápidamente tratando de ganar un punto en aquella batalla.

_—Que sea médico y conozca modos de autoinfligirme daño no significa que desee hacerlo_ —dijo Hannibal con una gran sonrisa que hizo que la herida de la boca se abriera de nuevo—. _No soy masoquista._

_—Esas heridas tienen que ser curadas_ —dijo Clarice atajando la discusión—. _Voy a buscar al doctor Chilton._

_—Doctor…_ —musitó Hannibal entre risas.

_—Ardelia, ¿haces el favor de avisar al enfermero de la entrada?_

_—Solo conseguirás otra bronca por parte de Crawford._

_—No será necesario que ninguna de las dos acuda en busca de Barney_ —anunció Hannibal—. _Este hombre parece tener un dispositivo; cuando se le menciona, aparece sin más_ —sonrió.

Las dos chicas seguían mirando al doctor cuando los pasos de Barney comenzaron a resonar por la galería. Clarice sonrió levemente y Hannibal la guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

_—Señorita Starling, buenas tardes_ —saludó el hombre al llegar a la celda. Miró a Ardelia de arriba abajo y tras un breve examen, tendió su mano con una gran sonrisa—. _Veo que tiene compañía esta tarde._

_—Es mi compañera Ardelia Mapp. Me ayudará para agilizar el trabajo._

_—Es un placer._

_—Barney_ —Clarice se dirigió al enfermero una vez que este y Ardelia habían terminado de saludarse—. _¿Por qué el doctor Lecter tiene sangre en la cara?_ —el hombre parecía contrariado ante la pregunta de Clarice. Disimuladamente echó una ojeada a la cámara que apuntaba a la celda de Lecter y se giró para salir del campo de visión.

_—Al doctor Lecter se le han restringido algunos privilegios._

_—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?_ —Barney negó.

_—Eso deberá preguntárselo al doctor Chilton. Yo solo hago lo que me mandan._

_—¿Le parece normal el trato que el doctor ha recibido?_ —Barney se mordió con fuerza los labios y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos comenzaron a tornar blanquecinos.

_—Traté de curar al doctor…_

_—¿Vio cómo se hizo esas heridas?_ —el enfermero miró el rostro de Hannibal.

_—Cuando…_ —de nuevo su mirada se posó en la cámara; dio un par de pasos hacia su derecha y se apoyó contra la pared—. _Cuando entramos en su celda para limpiar los restos de sangre de Jason, Chilton me pidió que atara al doctor y que saliera de la celda._

_—¿Chilton se quedó a solas con Lecter?_

_—Al parecer, quería hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido con Jason y… con usted._

_—Que considerado por su parte_ —respondió resoplando.

_—Desconectó las cámaras._

_—¿Y qué dijo después de abandonar la celda de Lecter? Porque es obvio que se dieron cuenta de que algo había ocurrido, ¿no?_

_—Él…_ —Barney dudó unos instantes.

_—¿Si?_

_—Él dijo que el doctor Lecter le atacó_ —musitó tan bajo que la última palabra apenas fue audible para el resto.

_—¿Disculpe, Barney? Creo haber oído que el doctor Lecter atacó a Chilton_ —Barney bajó la mirada avergonzado y asintió—. _Atado a la camilla y todo, ¿le atacó?_

_—Eso dijo._

_—Eso si es curioso_ —rió Ardelia.

_—Hay que curar a este hombre._

_—Lo siento, señorita Starling, tengo órdenes de…_

_—Avise ahora mismo a Chilton y dígale que si no quiere una investigación interna, proporcione material para curar las heridas del doctor Lecter._

_—No deja que nadie entre…_ —Clarice se acercó peligrosamente al enfermero. A pesar de que este la sacaba varias cabezas, el hombre no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por aquellos azules ojos llenos de furia.

_—Nadie va a curar al doctor Lecter, señorita Starling. Si quiere, cuando sea trasladado al aeropuerto, puede llevarse tiritas y mimarle todo lo que desee durante el trayecto_ —Clarice se giró asqueada cuando escuchó la voz de Chilton. El hombre, con su petulante sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, permanecía parado frente a la celda de Sammy, fingiendo sacar brillo a uno de los barrotes.

_—Abusar de un interno encadenado_ —respondió Clarice—. _Eso quedará perfecto junto al diploma de doctor del que carece_ —Ardelia y Barney miraron sorprendidos a Clarice, y Hannibal, aunque en apariencia continuaba igual de calmado, no pudo sentir una punzada de orgullo al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

_—Me he cansado de su insolencia y de sus visitas, señorita Starling. No veo que haya sacado más provecho que el de poner cachondo al buen doctor, y no creo que eso la valga para nada dada la situación, ¿cierto? _—Chilton sonrió regocijado—. _Al menos si tuviera posibilidad de un encuentro cara a cara sacaría algo de beneficio _—__saboreó la frase palabra por palabra; ni siquiera parpadeo. Clarice sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

_—Se sorprendería usted de lo que se consigue con educación, doct… señor Chilton_ —los ojos de Clarice brillaron con maldad. Hannibal distinguió ese primer destello de rebeldía que la joven comenzaba a experimentar—. _Cure a este hombre inmediatamente si no quiere que de aviso a mis superiores._

_—Es mi hospital, señorita Starling. Mi hospital, mis reglas._

_—No se si sabrá que golpear a los presos, sea de quien sea el edificio, es un delito._

_—Me atacó_ —dijo con indiferencia—. _Fin de la conversación._

_—Y dígame, señor Chilton, ¿alguien va a creerse que usted solito pudo con el doctor Lecter?_ —Ardelia contuvo el aliento al ver la cara de Chilton. Barney no hizo el más mínimo movimiento—. _Todo el mundo sabe, incluido usted, que de haberse enfrentado a este hombre, a estas horas su rostro habría variado considerablemente. Ese argumento es totalmente insostenible_ —Chilton apretó los dientes con rabia y sin dejar de mirar a Starling, se dirigió al enfermero.

_—Barney._

_—¿Señor?_

_—Traiga material médico y cure al doctor Lecter_ —musitó.

_—En seguida, señor_ —Barney dirigió a Clarice una amable sonrisa de gratitud.

_—Disfrute de sus últimos momentos con su _amado_, señorita Starling. Estaré encantando de perderla de vista de una vez._

_—El sentimiento es mutuo, señor Chilton_ —respondió una sonrisa de superioridad—. _Por cierto, tengo entendido que, muy gentilmente, guardó el material que dejé olvidado anoche. Sería un placer que me lo devolviera ahora mismo._

Antes de que Chilton la devolviera su cartera, Clarice ya sabía que esta había sido inspeccionada por el responsable del hospital; cuando tuvo en sus manos todos los papeles, lo confirmó. Chilton no habría desaprovechado esa oportunidad de ganar puntos gracias a los estudios de otras personas; con los suyos propios no había tenido suerte alguna y aquella era la única manera de obtener méritos.

Para desgracia de Chilton, Clarice se había ocupado de encriptar sus apuntes de tal modo que si caían en manos ajenas, no tuviera manera de encajar los plasmados pensamientos de la joven. Hannibal, a pesar de no haber podido leer el contenido, sabía que Clarice se las había ingeniado para ocultar la información entre las frases aparentemente inconexas de sus informes. Había visto la cara de alegría de Chilton al recoger el maletín y como esa alegría había ido desapareciendo poco a poco conforme sus ojos volaban por los folios. Después pudo comprobar en primera persona la rabia de Chilton.

Hannibal no le había dado el gusto de oírle quejarse o de derrumbarse ante los brutales golpes que le propinó en la soledad de la celda. Había recibido cada uno de ellos sin inmutarse, como si no hubiera dolor en su cuerpo. Aquello enfureció más a Chilton y continuó golpeándole hasta que se dio cuenta de que se le había ido de las manos. Cansado y sudoroso, Chilton se había puesto de nuevo la chaqueta y había abandonado la celda bajo la arrogante sonrisa del doctor Lecter. Solo cuando el director del hospital hubo desaparecido, Hannibal cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo y dolorido suspiro.

Después se había hecho la oscuridad en al celda, Hannibal pudo escuchar los gritos de Chilton hacia Barney cuando el enfermero trató de curar las heridas del doctor. Tras aquel altercado, el silencio absoluto volvió a reinar en la mazmorra.

Hannibal pensó durante un largo rato en lo ocurrido y trató de que ninguna de las imágenes entraran en su maravilloso Palacio. No odiaba a Chilton, sentía lástima por él; sabía que tarde o temprano, la vida del director estaría en sus manos y le era imposible odiar a una persona que sabía que iba a matar. Sin embargo, el sentimiento que sentía hacia Jason era mucho más fuerte que el odio. Aquel violador sin escrúpulos no solo había terminado con la vida de jóvenes e inocentes mujeres; había atacado y puesto sus viciosos ojos en lo más sagrado para el doctor: Clarice Starling. Desde el incidente de Miggs, nadie más había vuelto a sacar lo peor del doctor Lecter. Se arrepintió de haber dejado con vida a su compañero de pasillo.

* * *

><p>Clarice caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación. Crawford la había informado minutos antes que el FBI no requería de su ayuda en el caso de Buffalo Bill. Tenía que dejar que la rabia circulara libre, había estado a un paso de resolver el rompecabezas que Lecter la había ofrecido, sabía que un último esfuerzo habría bastado para llegar al fondo del asunto y encontrar a Catherine; pero había sido vetada en el último momento. En el momento más interesante y más inoportuno.<p>

Su compañera, irritada, trataba de encontrar la manera de que la chica parara y se pusiera a estudiar de una vez. Los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca y aunque ella tenía de sobra todo aprobado, temía por la continuidad de su amiga en su mismo curso; pero la mente de Clarice estaba muy lejos de los exámenes. Todo lo ocurrido la perturbaba como nada antes había conseguido hacerlo. Desde hacia varios años, su sueño había sido ingresar en el FBI y honrar, así, la memoria de su difunto padre. Él había luchado por los mismos ideales que pensó encontraría en el FBI y creyó que se sentiría a gusto bajo su fuerte moral. Quería luchar también por las injusticias; se matriculó pensando que eso es lo que haría toda su vida, sin embargo, todo aquel bonito cuento de hadas había estallado frente a sus ojos como una pompa de jabón.

De cara al exterior, el FBI presentaba un aspecto fuerte y seguro; en su interior estaba todo completamente podrido. En apenas dos días había visto que para sus superiores, el fin justificaba cualquier medio y que si daba un paso en falso, no tendría respaldo.

La idea había paseado por su cabeza sin que ella la hiciera mucho caso; Clarice no quería enfrentarse a ella, pues sabía todo lo que conllevaría el verla, entenderla y madurarla; pero cuanto más pensaba en como el FBI había hecho oídos sordos a su explicación del estado de Lecter, la idea más se acercaba al centro de su atención… hasta que, por fin, la miró de frente.

Él había asesinado brutalmente a varias personas, había burlado la pena capital alegando trastornos mentales y había sido confinado en los sótanos de un hospital. Su mente era tan brillante como macabra y eso fascinaba a Clarice. Desde su primer encuentro había sentido la necesidad de saber más del doctor Lecter, de comprender su personalidad. A su lado se sentía completamente perdida; pero con una seguridad que nunca antes había conocido. Dejó de lado sus sentimientos agarrándose con fuerza a sus marcados ideales; trató de enterrarles en lo más profundo de su propia persona, sin saber que, cuanto más hondo les escondía, más cerca de ella tenía al doctor Lecter.

Ahora que ya no podía salvar la vida a la hija de la senadora, tenía que salvar la suya propia y la de Hannibal Lecter. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Chilton se hiciera de nuevo con la total custodia de del doctor y sabía que una vez de regreso a la mazmorra, él tendría que pagar por todo lo que Chilton no consiguiera.

_—Chica, como no te pongas a estudiar, lo llevas claro para mañana._

_—Me iré a Memphis en unas horas, Ardelia_ —respondió lanzándose sobre el colchón.

_—De eso nada, cariño. Tú mañana te vas a sentar a mi lado en el aula y vamos a hacer el examen, y lo vamos a aprobar._

_—Dee, mañana no iré al examen._

_—Se ha terminado, Clarice. Te han ordenado que abandones el caso de Buffalo Bill. Crawford ha reconocido tu gran labor y lo tendrán en cuenta, lo sabes._

_—Catherine Martin sigue viva en algún lugar, Ardelia. Lecter lo sabe y yo se como conseguir esa información_ —Ardelia miró a su amiga con compasión y suspiró.

_—Vas a ser una gran agente, Clarice, de las mejores que tendrá el FBI; pero necesitas dar unos pasos más antes de poder patear culos a tu antojo._

_—No van a saber tratarle._

_—Lecter actúa en beneficio propio, Clarice. Poco le importa la vida de Catherine Martin._

_—Me ha estado mostrando el camino, quiere que llegue sola al final y…_

_—Clarice_ —sonrió Ardelia con cariño—, _deberías estudiar para el examen de mañana._

_—Lo siento, Dee._

_—Vas a hacer una locura, muchacha. Vas a tirar por la borda un futuro prometedor. Deberías tener en cuenta las palabras de Brigham._

_—Él hará de ti una buena agente_ —Clarice se abrazó a su amiga.

_—¿De ti no?_

_—Ardelia, escucha_ —dijo tirando del brazo derecho de su amiga para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama—, _todo lo que yo pensaba que encontraría en el FBI, todo lo que deseaba tener y por lo que he estudiado… no existe. No puedo entregar mi futuro a una institución que no me reportará nada._

_—Eso es absurdo…_

_—Esto no es lo mío, Dee. Quizás sea tarde, pero me he dado cuenta de que el FBI no es para mi._

_—¿Y qué es para ti?_ —Clarice guardó silencio y Ardelia abrió los ojos aterrorizada—. _No. No, Clarice, eso no._

_—No puedo trabajar para alguien que duda de mi lealtad, que solo ve los crímenes que quiere ver._

_—Él es un asesino_ —musitó.

_—Él es un ser humano, Ardelia y como tal, tiene sus derechos. Derechos que le han sido vetados_ —negó con la cabeza—. _No puedo permanecer impasible, no puedo mirar para otro lado y continuar formándome… haciéndome una de ellos._

_—Debo entender que también estás en contra mía…_

_—De igual manera que respeto tu decisión de convertirte en agente, acepta tú la mía de no seguir ese camino._

_—¿Y qué vas a hacer, Clarice? ¿Qué harás ahora?_

_—Soy joven_ —sonrió—. _No tengo la vida perdida, Dee._

_—Dime que te volveré a ver_ —rogó Ardelia al borde de las lágrimas. Clarice sonrió y se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

_—Nos volveremos a ver, Dee. No sé cuando, pero nos volveremos a ver_ —se giró hacia la mesilla de noche y abrió el cajón superior para sacar una carpeta. Ardelia observó sus movimientos con impaciencia—. _¿Puedo pedirte algo?_

_—Clarice…_

_—Eres la mejor futura agente que conozco_ —sonrió con tristeza—. _Si hubiera continuado en el FBI, habría seguido estudiando el caso del doctor Lecter_ —bajó su mirada a la carpeta y suspiró—._ Quiero que guardes esto, Ardelia. Es material muy importante y, no sé si algún día podrá servirme de ayuda._

_—¿El historial de Lecter?_

_—Me gustaría que lo tuvieras y, que siguieras lo que yo empecé._

El reloj digital marcaba las dos y trece minutos cuando Clarice se levantó de la cama y en completo silencio cogió sus cosas y se aproximó a la puerta del dormitorio. Dirigió una última mirada a su amiga, quien dormía profundamente tras una agotadora sesión de estudio. No sabía si aquella era la elección correcta; pero era su elección.

La calle estaba completamente desierta, el único que continuaba despierto era el vigilante nocturno, que no se asombró al ver salir a Starling en su viejo Ford Pinto. La chica saludó con la mano al pasar frente a la garita y este la devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa. Sería la última vez que Clarice Starling estuviera en Quantico.

El doctor Lecter sería trasladado a Memphis a media mañana, aun faltaban varias horas para ese momento, lo que daría tiempo a la chica para llegar a la ciudad con tranquilidad. Sabía que se enfrentaba a varias horas de viaje en su inestable coche; pero confiaba en que no la diera ningún problema grave que la hiciera retrasarse.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y comprendió que estaba completamente sola en aquella cruzada. Era demasiado lo que se jugaría con aquella acción; pero estaba completamente convencida y segura de que lo haría.

A esa misma hora, en la última celda del Hospital Psiquiátrico Penitenciario de Baltimore, el doctor Lecter se mantenía despierto. No era el sueño lo que conseguía mantenerle desvelado; él había aprendido a vivir la noche. Los silencios que esta le ofrecían eran pequeños soplos de libertad. Hannibal dormía durante el día, cuando sus compañeros se agitaban nerviosos dentro de sus celdas. Sabía como bloquear su mente para que los sonidos pasaran desapercibidos; trasladarse a su Palacio era algo más que distraer su atención, era viajar a otro lugar, salir mentalmente de su cuerpo y poder descansar en un sitio tranquilo y acogedor. Su cuerpo podía seguir tumbado en el estrecho catre de la celda durante horas; pero su mente hacia increíbles viajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues nada... esto es todo por hoy. Mañana más, mejor y más bonito, ¿okey dokey?<strong>

**RW y MP para lo que han sido hechos. Los comentarios y privados de mala intención les rastreo y el hígado de el/la/los/las artífice/es me lo como con habas y un buen Chiantí.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Venga va, que cierro el fic de una vez.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clarice agachó la cabeza y pasó lo más rápido que pudo tras la nube de periodistas que se habían congregado a las puertas del palacio de justicia de Memphis, donde habían recluido a Lecter. Chilton, en medio de todos ellos, respondía con una gran sonrisa a las preguntas con las que los reporteros le bombardeaban.<p>

_–__Gilipollas_ —pensó Clarice mientras ascendía las escaleras.

Dentro, un gran número de policías, distribuidos en pequeños grupos, vigilaban cada puerta del hall, dejando claro que si Hannibal trataba de escapar, lo tendría sumamente complicado. Varios de los agentes repararon en la presencia de Clarice; pero sin hacerse demasiadas preguntas. Su veinticinco años conseguían que los hombres la mirasen sin motivo.

Se dirigió al centro de control, donde tres agentes vigilaban el acceso de personal a la planta en la que se había instalado la celda de Lecter.

_—Lo siento, señorita, no está permitido el acceso a la prensa_ —un hombre uniformado, de mediana edad, la bloqueó el paso. Clarice observó su identificación y comprobó que estaba ante un sargento.

_—No soy periodista_ —respondió mostrando sus credenciales.

_—¿Viene con los de la oficina del fiscal?_ —Clarice negó

_—Ayudo al doctor Chilton con Lecter_ —replicó ella haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no sonreír ante la idea de ella prestando su ayuda a aquél pomposo personaje.

_—Disculpe, hemos tenido una mañana movidita_ —respondió el sargento Tate sonriendo—. _No todos los días se tiene al doctor Lecter en el estado de Tennesse. Los chicos querían verle en persona_ —dijo señalando con la cabeza a un grupo de policías próximos a la mesa.

_—Es algo excepcional, si_ —respondió Clarice mostrando una sonrisa amistosa—. ¿He de firmar antes de subir?

_—¡Oh, si! Reglas estrictas del doctor Chilton. Incluso él firma cada vez que accede al ascensor._

_—Toda precaución es poca_ —sonrió Clarice.

_—Deberá dejar aquí el arma…_

_—Lo suponía_ —dijo mientras sacaba las balas del revolver con total maestría. Depositó las balas sobre la mesa y le entregó al sargento Tate el revolver por la culata.

_—Es más seguro subir allá arriba sin armas. Cualquiera tendría tentación de meter una bala por el culo de ese hijo de puta, ¿verdad?_ —Clarice no respondió—. _Vernon, acompáñala_ —le dijo a uno de los dos vigilantes de la mesa mientras tomaba el teléfono y daba los datos de Clarice. Los agentes, visiblemente excitados por la presencia del doctor Lecter, comentaban en voz alta los crímenes que este había cometido dentro de los Estados Unidos. Clarice trató de obviar los comentarios personales de los policías y siguió al vigilante hacia el ascensor.

_—¿Le conoce?_ —preguntó el hombre una vez que se pusieron en marcha. Clarice le miro interrogante—. Al doctor Lecter, ¿le conoce?

_—Si._

_—¿Es verdad lo que cuentan de él?_ —los pequeños ojos del vigilante brillaron en una mezcla de emoción y terror.

_—¿Qué es lo que cuentan de él?_ —preguntó Clarice como si se dirigiera a un niño.

_—Que es un vampiro_ —respondió el vigilante en voz aun más baja, como si temiera que el propio doctor Lecter escuchara sus palabras.

_—Creo que no existe un calificativo para nombrar al doctor Lecter_ —respondió ella en tono tranquilizador. El vigilante no volvió a decir nada más en el tiempo que duró el corto trayecto hacia el quinto piso.

_—Siga todo recto, señorita_ —el vigilante miraba hacia el fondo del pasillo, a una gran puerta acristalada. Clarice notó el miedo en sus ojos, como si en lugar del doctor Lecter, la sala estuviera ocupada por el mismísimo diablo.

_—Muchas gracias_ —respondió ella.

Clarice caminó por el largo pasillo sintiendo una presencia junto a ella. Sabía que Lecter estaba cerca, podía notarle. La única luz que podía seguir era la que salía de la sala del fondo, por lo demás, el pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras.

Dos agentes hacían guardia en la sala. El más cercano a Clarice, un hombre menudo era el encargado de recibir a los agentes en la mesa de entrada. El otro, que no se movió al escuchar a la chica, permanecía sentado frente a la celda, vigilando que el prisionero no intentara suicidarse.

Al verla entrar, el agente de la mesa se levantó de golpe y se acercó a ella.

_—¿Tiene autorización para hablar con el prisionero, señorita?_

_—He hablado con él en más ocasiones, precisamente por eso estoy aquí_ —respondió Clarice haciendo ver que perdía la paciencia. El agente sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la mesa. Dos porras, varios botes de aerosol cargados con gas irritante y un teléfono decoraban la pequeña mesa de plástico. Tras el agente, un objeto inmovilizador de gran tamaño reposaba pegado a la pared.

_—Sabe que no puede pasar las zona de protección, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó señalando con su rechoncho dedo una barrera policial a rayas naranjas y amarillas y con focos intermitentes. Clarice calculó que la distancia entre la barrera y la celda sería de dos metros. A la derecha de la celda, había un perchero metalizado con el vestuario de seguridad de Lecter; una máscara y una camisa de fuerza de cuero reforzado y dotada con grilletes de seguridad.

Clarice vio a Hannibal dentro de la celda. Estaba de espaldas a ella, profundamente sumido en la lectura de un libro de ajadas cubiertas. La celda estaba en medio de la gran sala; era una estructura metálica, semejante a las jaulas del zoológico, de gruesos barrotes metálicos que llegaban hasta la altura del techo. El suelo estaba formado de una única y pesada plancha metálica sobre la cual estaban perfectamente anclados todos los elementos. El catre, ligeramente más grande que el de la mazmorra, estaba en el lateral izquierdo. Varias correas colgaban hacia el suelo. Las correas con las que, por las noches, atarían al prisionero para comodidad de todas las personas que hubiera en el edificio.

Las paredes y el techo, formados por unas fuertes planchas metálicas casi idénticas a las del suelo, estaban pintados completamente de blanco. Un único y potente foco alumbraba la estancia y el color de las paredes se ocupaba de hacer rebotar la luz creando una perfecta iluminación.

Del doctor Lecter solo podía distinguir la cabeza. El uniforme que habían elegido para él era del mismo color blanco que las paredes, lo cual llevaba a Hannibal a parecer camuflado entre aquellos barrotes. Su liso pelo castaño brillaba bajo el foco. El doctor ya había notado su presencia cuando ella se acercó.

_—Buenos días, Clarice_ —saludó sin volverse. Continuó leyendo bajó la intensa mirada de Clarice hasta que llegó al final de la página. Cuando terminó de leer, giró la silla quedando cara a cara con la chica. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Clarice pensó que se veía muy diferente fuera de la mazmorra de Chilton—. _¿La han vuelto a dejar salir a jugar conmigo? ¿Uhm?_ —de pronto Clarice sintió miedo. Las dudas comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza, no sabía si debía estar ahí y no sabía como se lo podía hacer saber al doctor.

_—Quería pedirle disculpas por el trato que recibió en Baltimore, doctor Lecter_ —comenzó con torpeza.

_—¿Ha hecho ochocientos kilómetros para pedirme disculpas por algo que no hizo?_ —preguntó con gran ironía—. _Eso es interesante._

_—Me pareció vergonzosa la actuación de Chilton._

_—Aquí se mantiene un poco más a raya. Por eso de que le están vigilando más de cerca._

_—Veo que tiene mejor las heridas._

_—Debo darla las gracias por su insistencia. La herida de la ceja estaba infectada cuando Barney me ayudó a curarla._

_—Barney debería decir lo que vio._

_—Barney es una marioneta, Clarice. Es buena persona, pero en su situación no es conveniente que se ponga en contra de la mano que le da de comer._

_—Usted no fue el primer al que Chilton pegaba, ¿verdad?_

_—No puedo decirla, Clarice. Mi celda estaba al final del pasillo y era bastante difícil para mi saber lo que acontecía en las demás._

_—Bien supo lo que ocurrió con Miggs_ —respondió ella.

_—Miggs tuvo lo que se merecía. Este donde esté, ese pobre diablo se encuentra en un lugar mejor que aquellas cuatro paredes, créame._

_—Sobre el caso de Buffalo Bill…_

_—La han sacado del caso, Clarice. No veo motivo para seguir hablando de ese hombre con usted._

_—La vida de Catherine Martin sigue estando en peligro, doctor._

_—Y eficientes miembros del FBI están buscándola, si. Estoy al corriente_ —Clarice bajó la mirada—. _¿Por qué está aquí, Clarice? El caso de la joven Catherine ya no es de tu competencia y deberías estudiar para tus exámenes_—dijo alzando la voz. La chica se giró para comprobar que ambos agentes habían desaparecido de la sala y aprovechó ese momento para traspasar la barrera policial bajo la atónita mirada de Hannibal.

_—Dígamelo usted, doctor Lecter_ —Clarice se había agarrado con fuerza a las barras de la celda y Hannibal vio que entre los dedos de la mano derecha de la chica, brillaba un objeto. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella—. _Dígame qué hago aquí._

_—¿El FBI la ha traicionado, pequeña Starling?_ —su voz era suave y aterciopelada, el tono mantenía a Clarice en un estado parecido al adormecimiento. Cuando hablaba con ella siempre usaba un tono bajo, casi un susurro, que se metía dentro de Starling con suavidad y la dominaba por completo.

_—Esta no es la ley por la que murió mi padre_ —musitó mientras Hannibal ponía sus manos sobre las de ella. La proximidad, ese frágil contacto, fue como una descarga eléctrica para ambos.

Hannibal acarició los dedos de Clarice en busca del objeto brillante y ella sonrió al ver sus intenciones.

_—¿Y ve usted esto correcto?_ —preguntó cuando llegó hacia el pequeño tubo metálico. Clarice se encogió de hombros sonriendo—._ ¿Ha renunciado a su carrera como agente federal? ¿Tan pronto?_

_—Considero que hay cosas más importantes que seguir lamiendo el culo a una panda de hipócritas que hacen la ley como les conviene_ —Hannibal alzó las cejas completamente impresionado por aquella revelación.

_—Te has arriesgado demasiado, Starling_ —el corazón de Clarice dio un fuerte golpe al escuchar como se dirigía a ella de manera informal—._ ¿Tan segura estás del futuro? ¿Y si no hay reciprocidad? ¿Uhm?_

_—Supongo… Hannibal… que de haber sido así, la noche del motín no te hubieras tomado tantas molestias en salvarme, ¿uhm?_ —la lengua de Hannibal se asomó entre sus rojizos labios. Clarice observó con atención el recorrido del músculo mientras, inconscientemente, comenzaba a morderse su propio labio.

_—Eres una valiente guerrera, Clarice. Demasiado joven y con muchas cosas por aprender, pero valiente._

_—Confío en que puedas mostrarme todo lo que desconozco. Tengo ahora mucho tiempo libre_ —respondió con ironía.

Hannibal separó sus manos, de golpe, de las de Clarice y esta se sorprendió. El doctor dio un paso atrás y cerrando los ojos sonrió.

_—Doctor Chilton_ —anunció.

_—¿Qué...?_ —Clarice no entendió que Chilton estaba detrás de ella. Cuando la agarró por el codo, la chica se sobresaltó.

_—Al ascensor._

_—¡Suélteme!_

_—Su superior ha sido avisado. Al parecer, no tiene ni permiso ni motivo para estar aquí_ —respondió tirando de ella. Hannibal no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia delante cuando vio el gesto de dolor en la cara de Clarice. Los dos agentes se ocuparon de la chica y Chilton les adelantó para abrir camino.

_—¡Clarice!_ —gritó Hannibal. La chica consiguió zafarse de las manos de los agentes y corrió hacia la celda—. _Gracias_ —sonrió guiñándola un ojo.

_—En Florencia siguen chillando los corderos. ¿Me ayudarás a calmarlos?_ —susurró antes de que los agentes se arrancaran, de nuevo, del lado de la celda.

_—Nada me gustaría tanto, Clarice._

Hannibal permaneció junto a los barrotes hasta que Clarice desapareció de su campo de visión. Cuando se quedó solo en la sala, alzó su mano izquierda y vio relucir, entre sus dos dedos corazón, el pequeño tubo metálico que Clarice le había entregado. Sonrió complacido y se volvió hacia la mesa.

Pronto volvería a estar junto a su Clarice, y esta vez sería para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué queréis que diga a parte de que gracias por aguantarme? Pues eso... que dejéis un RW o un MP.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, venga, va... un epílogo. Pero porque habéis sido muy buens "lecters", ¿uhm? **_(ahí... chiste fácil con la mezcla de lector y Lecter... que imaginación la mía... jo-jo-jo)_

**ADVERTENCIA: enfermos de diabetes e intolerables a la glucosa en general, abstenerse de leer las siguientes líneas. La concentración de romanticismo es abrumadora y puede provocar efectos secundarios.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

La intensa lluvia que caía sobre Florencia había conseguido que el oscuro manto de la noche cubriera la ciudad de manera anticipada. Las calles, inusualmente vacías de visitantes, brillaban suavemente bajo la tenue luz de las farolas. Se oían alegres voces provenientes de los abarrotados locales; pero ni un alma se cruzó con Clarice en todo el recorrido.

El Ponte Vecchio, que se encontraba igual de solitario que el resto de la ciudad, parecía aguardar en silencio las miradas insaciables que se deleitaban a diario con su majestuosidad. Las luces artificiales se reflejaban en el río quedando distorsionadas por el efecto que las gotas producían al precipitarse sobre las tranquilas aguas del Arno.

Los minutos pasaron para Clarice sin que ella se diera cuenta. La ciudad, a pesar del frío y la lluvia, se presentaba ante sus ojos como un espectáculo inigualable. Una extraña sensación de familiaridad se había apoderado de su cuerpo en el momento en el que había pisado por primera vez suelo italiano. Esa sensación se resistía a abandonarla y ella hacía todo lo posible por no dejarla escapar. Buscaba con sus ojos nuevos detalles con los que alimentar la emoción.

Hannibal se había dirigido hacia el lugar del encuentro con paso decidido, disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que la lluvia rozando su piel le regalaba. Tomó cada una de sus respiraciones con profundidad, dejándose impregnar por el olor de Florencia. La sangre italiana corría por sus venas. Él siempre se había mostrado orgulloso por la herencia que su madre le había dejado; la predilección que sentía por Italia tan solo era superada a la que profesaba por Clarice.

Ralentizó sus pasos al llegar al Ponte Vecchio; su corazón pareció detenerse un segundo para después comenzar a bombear con una fuerza desconocida para él. Sabía que ella estaba cerca; aun no podía verla, pero la sentía tan cerca como si la estuviera estrechando ya entre sus brazos. Caminó despacio durante varios metros con la mirada fija en el final del puente. Sus ojos buscaban a su amada entre las sombras y casi al tiempo en el que se preguntaba si ella habría aceptado aquel reto, la vio. La angustia que había durado apenas dos segundos dio paso a la alegría extrema. En ese momento habría salido corriendo hacia ella; pero era un hombre paciente y quería saborear ese instante; guardarle en una sala privilegiada dentro de su Palacio de la Memoria.

Cuando apenas le faltaban diez metros para llegar hasta ella, detuvo sus pasos y la observó . No le importaba que el agua estuviera empapando su ropa; no sentía el agua. No era capaz de sentir nada más que amor. Clarice se estremeció y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras se encogía de hombros. Sabía que no era frío lo que sentía, era algo más intenso; tan solo comparable a la primera vez que estuvo frente a...

—Hannibal —susurró girándose hacía él.

Él sonrió sin moverse de su posición; los nervios se anudaron en el estómago de Clarice cuando consiguió distinguir los brillantes ojos de Hannibal clavados en ella. La impaciencia la dominó y presa de un extraño y absurdo pánico a perderle, acortó la poca distancia que les mantenía separados. Hannibal abrió los brazos para recibirla y el impacto de sus cuerpos al chocar provocó de nuevo esa descarga eléctrica tan conocida por ambos. No hubo palabras. No eran necesarias las palabras. Sus miradas conectaron bajo la noche de Florencia. Clarice se perdió en los ojos granates de Hannibal y trató de adivinar que estaba pasando por su mente en aquel preciso instante. Él no necesitaba hablar para dejar claro lo que deseaba; en el más absoluto silencio pidió permiso y ella se lo concedió; el beso fue instantáneo. Hannibal comenzó a recorrer con suavidad los labios de Clarice, humedeciéndolos lentamente con su lengua. No tenía prisa alguna por terminar aquella labor y la invitó a unirse a él en un descubrimiento mutuo. Ambos se negaron a separarse cuando el oxígeno empezó a faltar en sus pulmones y sin dejar de dedicarse pequeños besos fueron tomando aire poco a poco. Tras recargar energías, el nuevo beso se hizo más salvaje. Ambos habían aprendido rápido sus deseos y comenzó una batalla por ver cual de los dos condecía antes los del otro.

La lluvia que resbalaba por el rostro de ambos, se evaporó ante la pasión de sus labios. Nunca fueron capaces de concretar el tiempo que habían permanecido bajo el agua, besándose. El tiempo se había parado y no era posible hacer un cálculo.

Clarice se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello; aun no terminaba de creerse que estuviera con ella. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y ese abrazo era más necesario que cualquier palabra de aliento. Los manos de Hannibal respondieron al contacto posándose en las caderas de ella. Terminó de romper el poco espacio que mantenían cruzando los brazos tras su espalda y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

No muy lejos de allí, las tintineantes campanadas de una iglesia retumbaron anunciando una nueva hora; a pesar de ser perfectamente audibles en el puente, ninguno de los dos las escuchó.

—Clarice —susurró contra sus labios. Una sonrisa se escapó de la boca de ella al tiempo que profundizaba con un nuevo beso.

Clarice había tomado las riendas y quería dejar claro de lo que era capaz; Hannibal se dejó llevar con una total y agradable sumisión. Notó la desesperación en su beso; estaba descargando toda la tensión que había ido acumulando desde la noche del motín en el Hospital de Baltimore. Había quebrantado las normas, le había ayudado a escapar poniendo su propia vida en serio riesgo y quería dejarle claro que ya no pertenecería más a Chilton; ahora era suyo y solamente suyo.

—Hannibal... —gimió ella comenzando a llorar. La rabia la hizo abrazarse con más fuerza a su cuello y él rompió por primera vez el beso para poder tranquilizarla.

Limpió las lágrimas de Clarice con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda se adentraba en el bolsillo de su abrigo tanteando el frío metálico del objeto que aguardaba en su interior. Con una enigmática sonrisa extrajo el pequeño tubo que Clarice le había entregado en Memphis. Ella, al verlo, se echó a reír.

—Cógelo —susurró él. Clarice extendió su mano y Hannibal dejó caer el tubo metálico sobre la palma abierta.

—¿Para qué me lo devuelves? —rio ella pasándose las yemas de los dedos bajo el contorno de su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Sabes dónde nos encontramos, Clarice? —Hannibal desvió la mirada al Arno brevemente—. ¿Conoces la leyenda del Ponte Vecchio?

—¿Candados y amor eterno? ¿En serio? —para Clarice era difícil comprender que una persona como Hannibal pudiera creer en una superstición como aquella.

—Es la magia de Florencia —bromeó acercándola al muro de piedra del puente. Clarice abrió sus ojos asombrada.

—Hannibal... —él cogió su mano y la besó en los nudillos. Clarice abrió la boca para decir algo; pero la cerró segundos después. Pensó que sería mejor ver que preguntar.

—Con esto —dijo apretando levemente la mano de Clarice entre las suyas—, me diste la libertad. No existe en el mundo un candado que pueda superar una promesa, Clarice, y yo te prometo aquí y ahora mi amor eterno.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó ella alzando el pequeño tubo metálico. Hannibal se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Si lo lanzas al río nuestra libertad será para siempre —dijo tranquilamente.

—Hannibal... —musitó ella ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y alzando la ceja. El se echó a reír.

—Al menos dicen que con el amor funciona —Clarice suspiró resignada y lanzó el tubo a las aguas del Arno.

—Nuestra libertad será para siempre —aquella seguridad en sus palabras sonó de una manera tan convincente en sus propios oídos que nunca más dudaría de ese hecho. La libertad, junto con su amor, fueron eternos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... finito!<strong>

**Ahora, en lo que yo voy a ver si me como un kilo de sal para mitigar los efectos del exceso de azúcar del fic, os dejo que me digáis lo maravillosa que soy y esas cosas que hacen que mi ego ascienda sin control... MP/RW.**

**Para críticas negativas he abierto una cuenta en .es ... ahí podéis dejar todos los pensamientos negativos hacia mi manera de escribir y demás... xD**


End file.
